You're Gonna Say NoRight?
by MsLane
Summary: The events after the 3x10 'Yes/No' cliffhanger. What's Rachel going to say? What's *Quinn* going to say when she finds out? Faberry Brittana xx


_**A/N: Spoilers for 3x10 'Yes/No'. Read and review and enjoy of course. This, I felt, had to be done after last night's episode. Feedback is always more than appreciated! xx**_

* * *

><p>"Don't say anything yet. You don't have to answer me right now. I can kinda tell you're speechless which is kinda weird and cool at the same time. I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before it's kinda a nice change that's for sure. I'll…I'll keep the ring and you can tell me whenever you're ready."<p>

Finn stands back up and gives her one of his closed mouth grins and brushes his jeans as he turns around on his heel, almost tripping as he makes his way out of the auditorium.

Rachel's left sitting on the stool still not quite believing what it was that just happened. She wants to pinch herself, maybe it was just one of her realistic dramatic fantasy thoughts getting away from her. Perhaps she shouldn't have had that extra cup of coffee and she most certainly shouldn't have had that second baby cupcake.

She isn't entirely sure how long she's been sitting there alone in her thoughts running wild, but the next thing she knows is Santana and Brittany are walking onto the stage hand in hand, with Brittany calling out to her, "Hey Rachel! There you are! I was looking everywhere for you!"

Rachel shakes her head slightly and she hops down from the stool, straightening her dress as she does so, "Hi Brittany, what can I do for you?"

Brittany smiles and goes on to tell her about the synchronized swimming and how she wants to incorporate ducks next time and Rachel is hanging off her every word, legitimately interested in where the blonde is taking this.

The only one not quite listening wholeheartedly is Santana who is watching Rachel incredibly closely with a slightly raised eyebrow and pursed lips.

She cuts in, "What's goin on with you?"

Rachel fumbles over her words which normally never happens, "I-wha-what?"

Santana folds her arms and steps forward and Rachel involuntarily takes a step closer to Brittany, "I said what's. Going. On?"

The tiny brunette clears her throat and shakes her head, "I really don't know what you're referring to Santana."

Brittany furrows her brow and then shuffles closer to Rachel and places a hand on her arm, "San, you're scaring her."

The cheerleader shrugs, "I was just asking her a question B, I wasn't gonna hurt the midget."

Rachel scoffs and rolls her eyes, "That's wonderful Santana, really thank you for clarifying."

Grinning the aforementioned brunette nods her head, "My pleasure. Now you gon tell us what the hell's goin on with you or what?"

Rachel shakes her head slowly, "I don't…" she stops and then looks between the two cheerleaders and smiles at them softly, "I rather don't feel like discussing it at the moment, but thank you for your concern."

Before Santana could truly tense up and prickle, Brittany smiles heartwarmingly at her and pulls her in for a hug, "You can always talk to us you know."

Nodding her head from her place in the blonde's arms Rachel smiles, "I know, thank you. But uh I think I need to go right now. We'll definitely talk about your idea some more later on okay Brittany?"

The blonde nods her head enthusiastically as she finally lets go of Rachel and allows her to make her way out of the auditorium.

Santana watches her leave with an unreadable expression on her face, one that even Brittany is amused by.

"You look like you want to go fishing." Brittany grins at her girlfriend as she gently cups the side of Santana's face, letting her thumb trace over her cheek and then lightly caress her lips.

The brunette looks up into blue eyes and smiles brightly, her own eyes taking on a rather playful glint, "Oh I do B. Fishing is definitely what I want to go and do."

Smiling brighter Brittany slips her hands into Santana's and walks her towards the exit, "Well let's go! Maybe we can feed the ducks while you fish."

Xoxoxoxox

Rachel huffs as she places the rest of her books into her locker and slams it shut, only to groan and open it once more to take out her car keys when she realizes she's left them in there.

"Someone is in a mood."

Turning to face the voice Rachel sighs and nods her head, "Of course I'm in a mood. Everyone is in a particular mood Quinn. You can't be _not_ in a mood that's just outrageous."

Quirking an eyebrow, a smile trying to make its way to her lips, Quinn nods, "Yes but you know what I meant when I said that oh so literal one. I meant you're in a hissy, bad mood. A not so pleasant one."

Rachel rests her head against the cool metal locker and shrugs her shoulders, which in turn causes Quinn to become slightly more concerned, "Rachel?"

The brunette takes a deep breath and then slowly releases it as she turns her head to look at the blonde standing beside her, concern written all over her face. She smiles slightly at her, "Please don't be concerned. It's simply something I need to think over very carefully that's all."

Quinn bites her lip and shifts her weight from one foot to the other slightly before locking her eyes on Rachel once more, determination swirling in her hazel eyes, "You know as your 'kind of' friend…"

Rachel grins at her at that, knowing full well that they've moved passed the 'kind of' stage even before she had labeled them that. Quinn seeing her smile continues further, "As your kind of friend, it's kinda in the handbook that we help each other with things. If you want to bounce ideas off of me…?"

Shifting around so her head isnt still resting on the locker she searches Quinn's face for any sign of insincerity, thinking that perhaps Quinn thought she was obligated or something. Finding none Rachel tilts her head and bites her lip, suddenly unsure of herself.

"I have a lot on my mind Quinn."

The blonde ducks her head and nods, "I know. That's why I'm letting you know that friends. I mean! Kind of friends usually go to each other to get things off of their chests. But, whatever I mean it was just a thought."

Quinn gives her a tight lipped smile and then takes a step back and seems to nod to herself as she readies herself to walk away.

Rachel reaches her hand forward and gently takes a hold of Quinn's wrist.

"Wait, Quinn. I just really don't know what to do and it's really confusing and it's got me so messed up in the head right now…I locked my keys in my locker, never have I done that before, my keys are usually always on me, I love my car, you know that."

Quinn's lips lift into a soft smile, "What's got you so off kilter?"

Rachel's brow furrows and she gazes down to their joined hands, "It's a mess."

"How about I meet you at your place and we can talk about it, or not talk about it. Brittany wanted me to talk to you about ducks or something and it's for glee so…"

Smiling at the blonde before her, Rachel nods her head, "Okay. Yes that that actually sounds lovely."

"You alright to drive?"

Chuckling wryly the brunette waves her hand as she makes her way down the hall; this causes the blonde to grin as she too makes her way towards the exit.

Xoxoxoxo

It's been half an hour.

Literally thirty minutes since Rachel has started talking and Quinn _still_ isn't sure what it is she's so hung up about.

Not that the blonde hasn't been paying attention. If anything Quinn is paying more attention that she normally would be paying attention and that's saying something. The fact that she doesn't really quite grasp what's going on is also saying something because she prides herself on being intuitive and smart and oh Jesus, sorry Lord.

"_Rachel_!"

The brunette's eyes widen as she stops mid-ramble, "Yes?"

Quinn chuckles sardonically and runs a finger through her hair, "Not for lack of trying but you've been skating around the topic the entire time you've been talking…I still don't know what's got you so messed up."

Taking a deep breath Rachel finally takes a seat on her chair and guides it closer to the edge of the bed where Quinn is sitting.

She fiddles with her thumbs and then looks up at the blonde and offers her an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry. It's just…usually I don't really have anyone to really talk to. There's Kurt but even then I only go to him after I've sufficiently processed things in my head."

The blonde is valiantly holding on to her patience as she nods her head in understanding, "I get it. I do. But I'm here now and it's okay if it's something silly that's got you so off, it's still important to you and."

"Finn asked me to marry him." Rachel says quickly, so quickly that it comes out somewhat as one word but it was loud and it was clear and it stopped Quinn in her tracks.

The silence suddenly surrounding them is deafening.

Quinn blinks back her surprise and quietly asks; as if unsure she heard correctly, "Finn…asked you to…_marry_ him?"

Rachel is biting her lip as she nods her head, her eyes once again wide and unsure, "He-he asked me in the auditorium. He asked me to meet him there and, and obviously I did, he's my boyfriend so I got there and…he said he wanted to fix a picnic but then he didn't know where to get…But I already told you that. Anyway he sat me down on the stool and he told me to promise him not to say anything until he was finished talking and, and I promised and then he started talking about just things and then he pulled out this box and…and he got down on one knee and he asked me to marry him."

Quinn sits up straight and leans forward, her brow furrowed, hazel eyes a storm of emotions, "What did you say?"

At this Rachel scoffs slightly, a somewhat sad smile forming on her face, "He stopped me before I could even say anything, not that I would have been able to anyways."

Quinn scowls, "He just asked then shuts you up?"

The brunette shrugs her shoulders and nods her head, "It isn't like he wasn't trying to be considerate."

After a beat it's Rachel's turn to furrow her brow, "Although he did say my being speechless was weird and cool…and that being that quiet was a nice change."

Quinn's eyes widen in disbelief, "He said that? Like actually formed those words and spoke them out loud to you right after he _proposed_?"

Rachel's look of slight confusion makes way for one of disbelief and slight anger, "He did. I can't…"

Just like that Rachel is once again standing and pacing the floor, throwing out random comments like 'The nerve of him.' And 'and I went and sang him that song!'

Quinn hops off of the bed and stops her mid stride, gently taking hold of her forearms, "Hey, hey words Rachel, I'm not a mind reader."

Rachel sighs in frustration and huffs while running her fingers through her own hair and had Quinn not been so concerned about her she would have smiled at how adorable she was being.

"We'd gone to Breadstix together with Kurt after Finn found out the truth about his father and…we were just talking about the mess that the 'future' is handing us right now like Kurt and I's NYADA letters and Finn said…he said why couldn't he have something in his life that's special, that means something…It hurt but I didn't really dwell on it because I was too busy wracking my brain for a way to make him feel better. I wanted to make him smile so badly Quinn that I completely overlooked the fact that he didn't think I was special or that I mean something, and then right after I sing to him it's as if he's struck by the fact that I'm there and he proposes…the only time her remembers or thinks that he loves me is when I _do _something to remind him."

Rachel forgot that she was actually speaking to Quinn, it got to the point where it was her inner voice talking to herself but out loud. When she realizes that Quinn is still there, hanging on to her every word Rachel gives her a small smile, her steam blowing out, "I'm sorry."

Hazel eyes widen in surprise, "What're _you_ sorry for?"

The brunette shakes her as she shrugs effectively pushing her hair across her face. Quinn softly smiles at her as she brushes strands of hair out of the way to once again reveal expressive brown eyes, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. That's what friends are for to listen and be there for you to talk to."

Rachel smiles at her, her eyes are slightly moist but really that's to be expected, "You dropped the kind of."

Quinn laughs, "After everything we've been through and now add this? Yeah I think it was about time I dropped the kind of."

The brunette sighs as if the weight of the world is still resting on her tiny shoulders and that has Quinn frowning slightly. She whispers, "What're you going to tell him?"

Rachel wrings her hands before clasping them instead, "I don't know. I'm not. I don't think, this isn't…"

She pauses but Quinn knows. She knows exactly what Rachel means.

"This isn't what you want, is it?" The blonde whispers knowingly.

Rachel's tears finally fall as she shakes her head and Quinn gently pulls her into a hug, their first, as she gently weaves her fingers through the brunette's hair, wracking her brain for something, anything that she can do.

"I said it before Rachel. You don't belong here. I know you think I was just saying that because I was trying to be mean, but honestly it was once again you getting the real me to open up. I meant it, every word. But then again, I remember you telling me that I was so much more than what I was. And so are you Rachel. This isn't you. You're so much more than this town. You belong out there on Broadway, you're going to own every single award there is because you deserve them; hell they might even end up naming an award after you. Huh, what do you think of that one Rach? A Rachel Berry…or maybe I should rethink that."

That causes the girl in her arms to giggle which in turn causes Quinn to smile, happy at her accomplishment.

Rachel sits up, gently wiping the tears away from her face, and says, "I think I'll settle for the regular EGOTs and maybe a People's Choice." Then she looks down and notices the wet spots formed on Quinn's top and wipes at them frowning as she does so, "I'm sorry."

Quinn waves her hand, "Don't. It's alright, a casualty of the life. It's just a shirt that did its duty that's all."

Rachel ducks her head and sighs slightly, "I just don't know what to do."

The blonde nods her head in understanding, "Okay, how about you and I go downstairs, set up the DVD player and watch some movies on your monster TV screen. We can call Brittany if you want?"

At Rachel's widened eyes Quinn chuckles, "I know we only just recently got over the crazy but I know you and Brittany have been secret BFF's since forever. It isn't her fault she can't really contain herself when she talks about dance practice."

"She had wanted to continue with our friendship…I was the one who told her it would be a better idea for her and I to have a secret friendship instead so that I wouldn't ruin her reputation and bring her down. She's innocent. She didn't want to but I made her promise and I may have tricked her…ducks were involved."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, a sad smile on her face, "She wouldn't care you know. She loves you."

Rachel smiles at the blonde brightly, "As I her." Stopping herself for a second Rachel finally whispers, "Yes I think…I'd like Brittany to be here as well."

The former cheerleader nods her head and stands up, offering her hand to Rachel and together they make their way towards the living room with Quinn dialing Brittany's number and then gently handing Rachel the phone.

As Rachel talks to Brittany, Quinn sets to work setting up the DVD player. Previous knowledge reminding Quinn that Rachel isn't quite so handy when it comes to this particular TV set.

"She says she'll be here in a little bit and that she wants to know why I sound like a sad ducky. I don't sound like a sad ducky, do I Quinn?"

The blonde chuckles from behind the TV and once she plugs in the proper wires she stands back up and walks over to the brunette and shrugs her shoulders, "I think you sound like a rather sad Rachel, and if Britt says you sound like a sad ducky then perhaps you probably do because Brittany? She knows what she's talking about."

Relaxing against the arm rest of the couch Rachel sighs for what seems like the hundredth time today, "He asked me to marry him. What does he expect me to say? Yes? What about New York?"

Quinn frowns, "But that's just it, you're going to New York. There isn't a single thing that's going to stop you Rachel. Not one thing."

Rachel picks up the TV remote and flips through the channels mindlessly, letting the blonde know the subject is going to be stalled for now.

Not much time has passed before Brittany calls out to them from the front door.

She walks in with not so surprisingly Santana in tow, "I picked up some of that pagan ice-cream."

Santana has her eyes narrowed, but apparently Brittany had told her to not say anything because that's exactly what she's doing.

Rachel smiles softly up at the blue eyed blonde, "Vegan Britt, not pagan. And thank you, you really didn't have to."

Santana walks further into the living room, takes a seat and gets comfortable and looks about ready to say something but Quinn notices the other blonde throw her a look which has her clamping her mouth shut.

"Are you gonna tell me why you're a sad ducky now or later?"

Rachel bites her lip, "Later?"

Snuggling against the tiny brunette Brittany nods, "Okay. What're we watching?"

Rachel looks up towards Quinn and the blonde quickly walks towards the movies, Santana following her over, "What's wrong with Rachel?"

Quinn sighs as she continues trying to find the perfect movie, "It isn't my place to say San."

The cheerleader scoffs lightly, "I'm your best friend, you tell me everything…You know I tell you everything." She adds softly.

Quinn clears her throat and looking over her shoulder she sends Rachel a smile before turning back around, "This isn't about me though Santana. This is Rachel's business."

"Look, I'll make it easier okay? I know Finn has something to do with it. I just need to know what he did, maybe I can really get him back for that since my chance to get him back from outing me is kinda lost its steam."

The blonde furrows her brow and then mouths, "Later if she doesn't tell first." And walks back towards the DVD player to put in the movie.

"What did you pick?"

Smiling the blonde walks back towards the couch and takes a seat on the floor, against Santana's legs, "You'll see."

Rachel's eyes widen when she finally recognizes the opening, "Hocus Pocus!"

Brittany's eyes are just as wide as Rachel's, "Okay! Okay you have to hush!"

And just like that Brittany and Rachel are engrossed in the movie.

Santana smirks at Quinn's tactics and then grabs her phone from her lap and types out, 'alright spill…' and hands it to Quinn who rolls her eyes and replies, 'u have to b the quietest you've ever been san, im not kiddin.'

'scouts honor now spill the beans blondie.'

Quinn frowns and then glancing up at the brunette wrapped up in Brittany's arms she sighs and types out, 'the oaf proposed to her in the auditorium. She hasn't told him yes/no yet. She dsnt know wat to say bt I do knw she doesn't want to end up stuck here.'

The response she gets is a swift kick in the back when Santana jumps in surprise, a gasp sounding from her loudly which causes the two on the couch to turn to them.

Santana quickly clears her throat, "Uh this part always makes me jump."

Looking back to the screen you see all these little kids dressed up in Halloween costumes making their way down the roads laughing and smiling happily.

All three of the other girls look back at Santana with raised eyebrows and she rolls her eyes, "They're all happy and whatever. Shut up. Q, come help me get something to drink."

Santana grabs Quinn's hand and drags her up and makes her lead the way to the kitchen. The minute they're safe out of earshot Santana blows up, "No way! You're shitting me! He did not do something that dick-faced!"

Quinn rubs her face and nods, "He did."

"And she didn't reply?"

The blonde shakes her head, "He didn't really give her a chance not that she would've been able to. Can't blame her, I'd have been gob smacked myself."

Santana rolls her eyes and then shifts her weight from one foot to the other, "What do you think she's gonna say?"

Santana knew of her steadily growing feelings for the brunette so it was only a matter of time before she starts asking the hard questions.

Quinn gives her a smile and shrugs, "I don't know. But you know for a fact what it is that I want her to say."

The brunette nods her head and then walks to the fridge and pulls out a few of sodas and then they walk back to the living room, only to find the movie paused and Brittany looking like someone shot a duck in front of her.

"You're gonna say no, right? Rachel…please tell me you're gonna say no."

Quinn and Santana share a look and then quickly round the couch and sit on either side of them. Santana reaches out to touch Brittany's shoulder to calm her down but the blonde just frowns deeper and takes hold of her hand, "San…San, Rachel said Finn asked her to marry him. But she didn't say anything."

Quinn lets Rachel take a hold of her hand and finds her eyes getting locked into a staring match with saddened brown eyes. Rachel looks back at Brittany, "I don't understand why you're so sad Britt. I'm sorry?"

Brittany shakes her head, "Because you're gonna be sad and then Q's gonna be sad and it's just all very sad Rach."

Quinn's eyes widen slightly and she goes to take her hand away from Rachel but the brunette holds on tighter. Hazel eyes plead with Santana but the cheerleader looks on helplessly as well.

"Quinn? Why will she be sad B?"

Brittany sighs and looks down at her hands, "Because if you say yes she won't get to ask."

Quinn quickly stands up and smoothes down her clothes before quickly turning around and walking out of the living room, out the front door and onto the front porch.

Not two seconds later and Rachel is out with her.

"Quinn what did Brittany mean?"

The blonde shakes her head and offers her a small smile, "Nothing Rachel. It isn't important. The real question is, when are you going to think about what you're going to say to Finn?"

Rachel furrows her brow and shakes her head, "No that…that isn't fair. Friendship is based on trust, and and I told you everything and now I want the same courtesy returned to me."

Quinn shakes her head slightly, "You really don't want to know about this Rachel. It seriously is nothing. Brittany's just being Brittany, she means well but sometimes."

Rachel steps forward so that she's almost toe to toe with Quinn and her eyes are ablaze, "Don't. You know better than I do that Brittany is incredibly intelligent. Don't go and play that card. She knows exactly what she's talking about."

The blonde takes a deep breath, "I'll be sad because you'll be sad. And you'll be sad because you'll most probably end up staying here because I can tell you one thing; Finn isn't going to go to New York. He doesn't want that. The farthest he's seen himself is in the army and then after that he sees himself here in Lima. He isn't like you Rach. You, you are a star. You are so bright and your future is just around the corner. You aren't meant to stay here in Lima."

Rachel's eyes soften considerably and she nods, "That doesn't answer my question though…What did Brittany mean?"

Quinn raises an eyebrow questioningly and Rachel continues, "She said if I say yes then you won't get to ask. What does she think you want to ask me Quinn?"

Hazel eyes widen and she's suddenly incredibly scared, terrified even to be standing here with Rachel on her front porch.

Rachel lifts her hand and gently traces Quinn's cheek where a wayward tear has made its way, "Why are you crying?" she whispers softly.

Quinn sucks in a breath, "I don't want you to hate me. And I _just _got you to like me."

Rachel shakes her head, "That isn't going to happen Quinn. I never once hated you. Not even when you would slushy me whenever the idea tickled your fancy."

Quinn's eyes dart to the floor but when Rachel ducks her head to catch her eye she looks back up.

"I just _really_ want you to make it Rachel. I don't want him to be the reason all your dreams don't come true. No one should be the reason all your dreams don't come true."

The brunette's heart swells because she doesn't ever remember anyone telling her that, even though Quinn had said something slightly similar when they were both trying to write original songs, nothing came close to this.

"What does Brittany think you want to ask me?"

Quinn's breath hitches and she shrugs her shoulders, "Please don't make me say it Rach. I'm not…I can't right now, it isn't the right time."

Rachel lets out a breath and nods her head, "Will it ever be the right time?"

The blonde nods her head and quirks her lips into a small smile, "I hope so. I'm banking on it."

Just as Rachel smiles at her and takes her hands to lead them back inside, Quinn tugs on her hands gently and waits until she's all the way turned towards her before asking, "You're gonna say no…right?"

Rachel bites her lip, her eyes darting back and forth between hazel ones before nodding her head slowly, "After thinking it over and bouncing things off of my friend, I think that that may be for the best. I'm definitely not ready to get married, not even if we wait until after we graduate. I have…I've been reminded, a lot of things I wish to accomplish."

The smile sent her way is one of unrestrained joy and the surprise hug she receives is one of equally unrestrained proportions, "That's…great Rachel. That's really, _really_ great."

Xoxoxoxo

Smiling at the blonde beside her Santana wraps her arms tightly around her waist and pulls her close.

"San? Do you think Quinn is ever gonna ask Rachel to marry her instead?"

The brunette smirks and rolls her eyes as her fingers trace over Brittany's hands that are holding hers, "Yeah, soon as she gets up the nerve to ask her on a date."

Brittany hums, "They could be really happy together ya know?"

Santana mumbles a reply and then when she gets jabbed in the stomach by Brittany's elbow she giggles slightly and answers, "Yeah I mean I guess. They can balance the crazy I guess or whatev. It's not like it's ever gonna happen anyways. Quinn's gotta man up."

Brittany chuckles and tightens Santana's arms around herself, "I think it'll happen really soon. Cuz Finn isn't gonna be happy with Rachel and then he's gonna break up with her and Rachel wont be _too_ sad cuz we'll be there to remind her of her dreams…and _then_ Q and Rach can go practice making lady babies together."

When she's met with silence Brittany slowly turns around and smiles when she takes in the sight of a peacefully sleeping Santana.

"I felt your heart so close to mine…" Brittany sings softly and then wraps her arms around Santana's waist and buries her face into Santana's neck, placing a soft gentle kiss right at the first bit of skin her lips touch.


End file.
